covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Anti-Terrorism Battalion
Anti-Terrorism Battalion is a specialized-infantry battalion in the United States Marine Corps. It falls under the 4th Marine Division as part of the Marine Forces Reserve. This unique force possesses organic capabilities such as intelligence and counter-intelligence cells, combat engineers, enhanced nuclear, biological and chemical teams, and riflemen trained in advanced urban warfare. Mission On short notice, rapidly organize, train, and deploy specially trained and sustainable task forces to detect, deter, and defend against terrorism, as well as to conduct crisis response in the event of a terrorist attack. It also augmented existing units with additional capabilities such as organic combat engineers and a human intelligence (HUMINT) exploitation team (HET). Organization Its components are organized as follows: History Global War on Terror Activation The Battalion was activated in 2001 as a rotational unit responsibility as part of the USMC's 4th Marine Expeditionary Brigade (AT) along with Marine Corps Security Forces, CBIRF, Marine Corps Security Guard Battalion and other various units. 3rd Battalion 8th Marines, Commanding Officer LtCol Stephen W. Davis, was designated the Anti-Terrorism Battalion immediately after the 11 September attacks and began specialized training for rotations to Afghanistan. 3/8's line companies began doing 3- to 4-month rotations in Afghanistan starting in December 2001. Lima Company had the first rotation followed by Kilo and then India. These rotations continued for 3/8 until another infantry battalion took over. Other Marine Infantry battalions such as 3/2, 1st Battalion 25th Marines (2003), and 2/6 were rotated and designated as the "AT Bn" until 2005 when the official, separate, and permanent Anti-Terrorism Battalion was activated. The commissioning commanding officer was LtCol M.P. Killion. Transfer The AT Battalion was transferred 24 February 2006 from the 4th Marine Expeditionary Brigade (Anti-Terrorism) to the 2nd Marine Division. 4th MEB (AT) was officially deactivated on the same date. The first commanding officer was LtCol. M.P. Killion. The second and last commanding officer was LtCol. R.C. Jackson. Iraq Between 2004 and 2007, the AT Battalion had served in western Al Anbar, central Baghdad and northern Diyala provinces of Iraq. Deployments included: * A detachment of 30+ Marine Officers and SNCO's fulfilled the Border Transition Team's (BTT) mission on the Syrian border for a year over 2005–2006. * The Personal Security Detachment (PSD) for the II MEF Commanding General. Rotations were 1 year each in 2005–2006 and 2007–2008 at Camp Fallujah. * A Combined Anti-Armor Team (CAAT) platoon (CAAT III) deployed in support of the II MEF Headquarters Group as a motorized heavy machine gun platoon based out of Camp Fallujah October 2005 – March 2006 *Combined Anti-Armor Team (CAAT) platoons (CAAT I,II) deployed in support of OIF to FOB Spartan (later Grizzly) located adjacent and within Camp Ashraf, Ashraf city, Diyala Province Iraq October 2005 – May 2006 * The PSD for Regimental Combat Teams (RCT) 2 and 6 Commanders. Each team deployed for a year over 2007–2008. * Four rotations to the American Embassy in Baghdad (initially company size, later reduced to platoon sized.) A Co, D Co, two separate platoons from B Co rotated on seven month deployments from 2005 to 2007. * Three company size rotations (B Co 2005 (Reinforced by CAAT I, II teams), A Co 2006–2007, and B Co 2007) to Camp Ashraf / Forward Operating Base Grizzly in Diyala Province in support of US Army 16th MP Brigade. A Co 1st Bn 9th Marines (2005–2006) and a Task Force from the Marine Corps National Capital Region (TF NCR 2007–2008) also deployed to Ashraf. * The PSD requirement for the Combined Joint Task Force – Horn of Africa (CJTF-HOA) was supported by a squad size element from the ATBN in 2005–2006. Numerous Marines also augmented other requirements for National Police Training Teams (NPTT), Military Transition Teams (MiTTs), and MEF augmentation requests to other infantry units when the battalion was redesignated the 2nd Bn 9th Marines. Most Marines in the Battalion completed two to three consecutive combat deployments in as many years. Deactivation On 13 July 2007, The AT Battalion was deactivated and replaced by 2nd Battalion 9th Marines as part of the increase in the size of the Marine Corps. Reactivation The battalion was recently reactivated as a reserve unit. *The reserve component has existed since mid 2005 without deactivation. *The battalion has been activated several times to support the Global War on Terrorism, with missions including Iraq, Africa, and Peru. See also *List of United States Marine Corps battalions References *http://www.mfr.usmc.mil/Units/AL.html *ATBn website Category:4th Marine Division (United States) Category:Battalions of the United States Marine Corps Category:Counter-terrorism